Different Dreamers
by Shadowless13
Summary: When Lovino and Feliciano are out shopping a random butterfly appears and leads them to a graveyard. A mysterious circle in the middle makes them curious before it drags them through it! Where are they now? How will the get home? It's up to them and the other countries to help them get out before they get stuck! Based off an MMD called 'Dreamtalia'


**Hi guys! This is a story I came up with when I watched something on You Tube called 'Dreamtalia (sort of...)' I'll give you the link later though! It gave me an idea so I wrote about it! I don't know if I should post another chapter or leave it as it is. **

**I decided to go with their human names because I like calling them with their human names rather than the country.**

**Characters (so far!)**

**Lovino Vargas- Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas- Italy **

**Arthur Kirkland- England**

**Alfred F Jones- America**

**There will be more characters later on in the story! Please R+R!**

* * *

**Different Dreamers**

**Chapter 1**

Lovino

You'd think walking down a street with your younger brother would be a walk in the park, right?  
Well, this one wasn't.

* * *

"Ve~ fratello!" And there was pasta shaped as swirls and then bows and THEN" I tuned out Feliciano's talk about pasta and pasta shapes; he talked about pasta too much and it was like that was the only thing he ate. Don't be us wrong; pasta's fine for us Italian's like me and my brother but his talking was a bit annoying. I rolled my eyes as I carried a brown bag in my arms and so did Feliciano but his bag had pasta in and mine had tomatoes in. Got a problem? No? Good. We continued to walk down the pavement which was deserted for some strange reason, usually there was lots of people out and around. It was sunny for once in England and we were only here for the world conference meeting but it was going to take weeks seem as Alfred and Arthur would usually fight and end up throwing thing at each other; last time they had ended up throwing plates and silver utensils around while everybody to cover underneath the conference table. I sighed as I still hear Feli talk about pasta before he suddenly shut up, all too quickly.

"What the fu-"I stopped talking when I saw what he was staring at. It was a butterfly in front of us; the wings were coloured an emerald green colour and when it flew it left a trail of bright green dust after it. Of course my brother was entertained; he had the mind of a three year old. It suddenly flew away right in front of us and Feli dropped everything before running after it.

"Ve~ pretty!" he sang as he ran after it

"Feli!" I snapped as I looked for what to do with my bag before I ended up throwing it down and chasing after my little brother.

"Feli! This is no time to be retreating from the British!" I shouted as I followed him as he was still intruded by a little butterfly. Sometimes, I wonder what lives in his pea sized mind but then I realise I don't actually want to know. It's probably full of fucking rainbows, unicorns and pasta or some shit, that' pretty close to what he usually dreams about. I saw Feli run into what looked like an old cemetery and I sighed, of all the places, this one? He hated anything dead so why the hell did he have to come into his fucked up place? I ran after him; entering the moss covered graveyard and I could faintly hear his bubbly laughter just in front of me.

"Feli!" I shouted as I kept running but he didn't respond

"Feliciano!" I called again but he still didn't answer so I decided to use his full name; he knew I was fucking serious if I did use his full name.

"Feliciano Italia Vargas! Answer me!" I shouted as loud as I could

"Fratello?" he finally answered and I sighed from relief, I may be a shit older brother but I still worry you know. I followed his call and found him right in the middle of some thick fog and he was looking down at the floor.

"Don't you ever run off like that again or I will seriously-" I stopped talking when I walked up to his side and saw what he was staring at. It was like a circle on the floor but it had different carvings inside of it, it looked like Arthur's black magic rings.

"Feli I don't like it here, let's go" I said as I looked at the ring, it looked fucked up in my opinion but then again, it's British isn't it?

"Ve~" Feli still made an annoying sound but bent down so he was on his knees to get closer. I got down next to him and looked at it before I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back a bit.

"Don't touch it Feli" I said as the butterfly came and into mine and my brother's sight again. It landed in the middle of the circle before lighting up and disappearing completely, the circle was now glowing a bright golden colour. The circle was still bright and in the middle the floor had given way so there was nothing but white in the middle but the golden glow from the ring was still visible. Feliciano, being stupid as he is, leaned forward towards it.

"Feli no!" I shouted but he went forward too much and fell in.

"Fratello!" he screamed as he fell in and I grabbed his hand before I was pulled down as well, going into and through the circle myself.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Fratello- Italian meaning brother **

**I use Google Translate so correct me if I'm wrong! **

**Feel free to correct any mistakes I make as well, I kinda forget sometimes**


End file.
